


【ONEUS｜Doon】愛的練習遊戲

by mirrorkate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkate/pseuds/mirrorkate
Summary: 「哥能不能和我練習接吻。」金建學無法理解孫東柱是怎麼做到能用如此平常的語氣說出這種話的，他的眼神里並沒有帶著任何色情或是開玩笑的情緒，彷彿接吻只是其中一個舞蹈動作，需要排練一樣。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 19





	【ONEUS｜Doon】愛的練習遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> 因為姜賢錢包裡有孫東柱小卡而想到的故事  
> 劇情需要有一點點姜寄就寄

深夜。  
在其他成員們都在跑行程過後勞累地窩在宿舍里休息的時候，孫東柱推開了屬於哥哥們房間的門，把滿臉不情願的金建學從床上拉起來要下樓到公司練習編舞。

「東柱啊，我很累……」雖然這樣說著，但卻沒有言行一致地停下腳步。金建學就是這樣嘴硬心軟的人，總是無法抵擋孫東柱用撒嬌的方式對他軟磨硬泡。在他眼裡孫東柱比起成員，更像是自己的弟弟，又或是幼稚園裡的孩子，忍不住更加悉心地照顧。

「拜託嘛，就這一次。」即使不答應也不行了，電梯的自動門打開時已經是公司門口。大部分職員早已下班，他們穿過昏暗的走廊來到了練習室。

只要多練習就一定能做到好的。

那是金建學曾經對孫東柱說過的話，而這一直被他記在了心裡，並且金建學也在為自己的話付出「代價」，因為孫東柱總是會拉他陪著自己一起。他對於金建學的依賴，是孫東柱自己都無法察覺的，甚至程度似乎已經超過了自己的親生哥哥孫東明。

激烈的舞蹈讓汗水從孫東柱的額頭滴落，他的身上也濕透了，而正值寒冷的冬季，深夜的練習室里並沒有開暖氣。

「再練會兒就回去吧，別著涼了。」金建學坐在地上看著鏡子里穿著成套黑色運動服專注練習的孫東柱，漫不經心地擰開了剛從自動販賣機里買來的飲料送進嘴裡，又將喝了一口的瓶子遞向孫東柱的方向示意讓他坐到自己的身邊。

自然地接過飲料，孫東柱坐在了金建學的旁邊。空氣平靜下來的時候，透過練習室的透明玻璃門似乎能聽到不遠處的合奏室傳來一陣陣的清音吉他與鋼琴聲。

「看來東明也還沒睡。」金建學隨口說著，卻發現孫東柱只是心不在焉地呆呆望著門若有所思的樣子。

「什麼呀嚇死我了。」孫東柱被突然出現在眼前的響指嚇了一跳，氣得立馬推了推金建學的手臂。

「想什麼呢這麼入神。」

然而孫東柱卻很快地冷靜下來，定睛看著金建學的眼睛問道：

「哥，你有試過跟男人談戀愛嗎？」

突如其來的大尺度提問讓金建學差點將剛喝進去的飲料嗆出來。因為他的確有過這種經驗，雖然現在沒有交往對象，但有些心虛自己的秘密不知什麼時候被發現，又有些擔心孫東柱會用奇怪的目光看他，不管如何還是要先假裝鎮定。

「怎麼突然這麼問……」

「哥能不能和我練習接吻。」

金建學無法理解孫東柱是怎麼做到能用如此平常的語氣說出這種話的，他的眼神里並沒有帶著任何色情或是開玩笑的情緒，彷彿接吻只是其中一個舞蹈動作，需要排練一樣。

在說什麼不像話的事情呢。

他正想開口，孫東柱卻僵硬地吻了上來。在空無一人的練習室里，可能是過於照亮得燈光照得這個緊閉著眼的男孩子臉泛紅，孫東柱沒有過經驗，只知道將嘴唇往上湊，對於有些驚訝於他的動作的人，孫東柱只是緊緊地揪著他的袖子。

金建學下意識地推開了他。而被拒絕的人一瞬間眼裡有些失望，微張的唇似乎想說些什麼，又垂下了眼放棄了。金建學不知道自己在想些什麼，沒有人可以對著面前這張失落的臉不產生憐愛，他湊近孫東柱，輕輕地親吻他柔軟的唇。不同於剛剛因為生疏而造成的粗魯，金建學的吻是輕柔的，卻是可以勾起人情慾的。

他用指腹撫柔著孫東柱的耳垂，想讓他因為緊張而發僵的身體放鬆下來。只是接吻就這麼緊張的話，要怎麼跟男人談戀愛啊。兩人的唇相離，金建學有些好笑地看著臉發燙的孫東柱：

「確實挺需要練習的。」

敲門聲卻打斷了兩人差點要繼續的動作。孫東明推開門，雖然覺得練習室里的氛圍有些不尋常，但並沒有太過在意，探身的動作後可以看見姜賢求也站在旁邊，笑著與孫東柱揮手打招呼。

「我們想去吃夜宵，要一起嗎？」

金建學找了個藉口沒有答應，剛剛發生的一切還需要一些時間來讓他理清頭緒，他現在只想趕緊回到宿舍冷靜冷靜。

「好吧。」孫東明覺得有些可惜。而孫東柱則起身自然地走到了姜賢求的身邊。

24小時營業的烤肉店裡只有他們這一桌客人，工作的原因總讓他們無法擁有正常人的作息，孫東柱卻覺得無所謂，他和姜賢求一樣都是夜貓子，反而在夜裡的效率更高。看著孫東明瞌睡的樣子，他們只是默契地開著玩笑。

「你們乾脆交往算啦，就知道一起取笑我。」孫東明翻了個白眼。

「好啊，我錢包里還放著東柱的小卡呢。」姜賢求沒有猶豫地順著孫東明的話說著，將錢包拿出來給身旁的孫東柱展示。姜賢求總是這樣，可以隨意地對大家講一些漫不經心的曖昧話語，然而也沒有人會對柔和的他有絲毫抗拒。

只有孫東明注意到了自己雙胞胎弟弟的一絲不自然的神情，雖然馬上被表情控制掩飾了過去，可是親人的直覺無法被輕易騙過。

「那下次我也要拿姜賢哥的小卡。」孫東柱笑著應和道。

……

「你們最近加練得很勤快啊。」

李抒澔剛躺上床蓋好被子，就看見金建學要跟著孫東柱一起回公司。兩人的確是要去練習，只是練的不是舞蹈，而是讓人難以啓齒的事情，是只有他們兩個心裡面知道的秘密。

監控攝像無法拍到的盲區成為了金建學和孫東柱的秘密花園。孫東柱牽著金建學的手走進衛生間的隔間，也許是從練習生開始便有的習慣，他們之間的身體接觸總是自然而習以為常的，他將隔間門上鎖，轉身便摟住金建學的脖子湊前去親他。

孫東柱比起以前的確熟練了不少，甚至可以說是有些那方面的天賦。他會捧著金建學的臉輕咬他薄薄的嘴唇，伸出舌與對方同樣溫熱的舌尖相觸。金建學的身材要比孫東柱高大一些，讓他不得不微微抬頭去進行親吻的動作，有時金建學會睜眼看孫東柱用心吻著自己的樣子，他微顫的睫毛很密很長，精緻的臉有些發燙。即使在一起生活那麼久，他也很少會像現在這樣對著面前這個男孩產生下流的想法。

狹小的隔間里交換著呼吸的兩人擁得很近，金建學發現孫東柱的耳垂很敏感，每一次接吻的時候只是輕輕撫摸，就會感覺人在懷裡刻意忍耐條件反射般的顫動，但他還是會惡趣味地揉撫他脆弱的耳垂，直到懷裡被吻得有些失神的人推著他的肩皺著眉地喘息，金建學好幾次感覺到身下有東西在頂著自己的胯間，但他不想要越界，從來沒有觸碰過任何他不該觸及的範圍。而孫東柱每次只是忍耐，畢竟練習結束後，他也是可以憑意志冷靜下來的。

金建學好幾次問過他，為什麼會想要練習這個。但都沒有得到過正面回答，只是能夠確定孫東柱好像有喜歡的人，而因為對方似乎是經驗豐富的人，所以不想要被嫌棄才會想要偷偷練習。

「真正喜歡你的話根本就不會嫌棄這些啊。」金建學有些無奈，他不明白孫東柱為什麼要在這種方面莫名的卑微。

一切到此似乎還來得及停止，可是他們並沒有收手。金建學知道的，自己並不是聖人，而人總會有難以控制慾望的時候，長久的忍耐終於會在理智崩掉的時點爆發。

像往常一樣在隔間里的接吻練習，不知是不是因為孫東柱的進步，還是因為長久維持的不正常關係讓金建學的情感有了一絲變化，就算他明白這是錯誤的，他不應該對面前這個他認為最美好最親近的男孩產生情愫。

但身體總是會有感覺的，特別是在綿長的濕吻過後那種讓人全身發麻的慾望。

金建學深吻著呼吸急促的孫東柱時，伸手將孫東柱搭在自己肩上的手放到了自己腿間逐漸發硬的地方上。孫東柱的表情有些複雜，似乎是被嚇到卻又帶著隱忍，呼吸仍未理順的他後退，快步跑出了衛生間留下金建學呆站在原地。

他嘆氣，懊悔自己怎麼會如此不清醒，無奈地走出去，卻看見了不知道從什麼時候就已經站在了男廁所門口的李抒澔。

「你們是那種關係？」

李抒澔原本只是夜裡來公司取東西，卻碰巧撞上了慌亂地從衛生間跑出來的孫東柱，孫東柱也沒敢和他對視，只是強裝鎮定地向電梯方向走去。

「不是……」金建學沒想到會被人看見，心慌了一拍，雖然如果是李抒澔的話，大概是不會出什麼問題，但也不知道該怎麼回應。

「那你怎麼知道我在說哪種關係。」李抒澔彷彿是已經把一切瞭然於心似的搖了搖頭，他拍了拍金建學的肩膀：

「不是的話，還是趕緊結束這種關係吧，不然到最後兩個人都會受傷的。」

……

孫東柱在那之後的休假里跟著孫東明回了老家，在返回首爾的列車上心事重重地望著窗外飛逝而過的景色。孫東明看他整個休假都沒什麼活力的樣子，問也問不出什麼原因，只能隨意瞎猜。

「怎麼總是鬱鬱寡歡的樣子，你不會是真的在對姜賢哥單相思吧。」旁邊座位上的孫東明自己說完都覺得很好笑。

「你怎麼看得出來。」孫東柱倒也沒有否認，親兄弟之間總是直來直往。但孫東明聽到的瞬間差點就被自己的口水嗆到，還以為孫東柱在開玩笑。

「東柱啊，我看你是瘋了……」

可是他看著自己弟弟臉上的惆悵，還是不忍心說些什麼，只是小心翼翼地提醒他，姜賢求並不像孫東柱想象的那樣，趁還只是剛萌芽，還是趕緊放棄這種想法比較好。

「知道啦。」孫東柱並沒有太把孫東明的話放在心上，只是掏出了手機一直盯著自己未發送的信息。那是打給金建學的文字信息，從早上開始他已經編輯好了文字卻一直沒有敢按發送，他知道這意味著什麼，可是逃避也沒有意義。

孫東柱心一橫，還是點了信息框旁的發送鍵。又繼續撐著下巴靠在窗邊發呆。

金建學思考了一整個休假，還是決定要跟孫東柱說清楚，李抒澔那天在公司里對他說的話里的意思他是明白的，這種不清不楚的關係已經讓他混亂，更害怕會對孫東柱造成傷害。

手機鈴聲響起，是孫東柱的短信：

「今天晚上我就回來了，在愛情旅館見面吧」

金建學覺得孫東柱一定是神智不清醒才會發來這樣的文字，而準時出現在了孫東柱所發來的房門號前的自己則是更不清醒的那一個。

孫東柱一臉平靜地給他開門，又大字型地躺回了鋪著粉色床單的圓形床上。房間的裝修與一般的酒店不一樣，有一種說不清的曖昧感，剛進門就能看見全透明的衛生間中間的按摩浴缸，還有擺放在床邊的情趣玩具，而窗簾早已被嚴嚴實實地拉了起來。

「我第一次來愛情旅館耶。」孫東柱坐起來，從身旁拿起了其中一件，「這是給女孩子用的吧。」他不算稀奇地看著手裡的震動棒說道。

金建學有些無語地走過去拿走了他手上的器具放回原處。他想起來今天是要來跟孫東柱把話說清楚的，他們不能再這個樣子下去。

「建學哥。」

孫東柱喚站在床邊的人的名字，在金建學應聲低頭的時候，被跪在床上的孫東柱在嘴角親吻了一下。

「東柱，我想清楚了，我們不能再……」

還剩一半的話被又孫東柱接下來的吻堵了回去，他拉著金建學的肩往後倒好讓他壓在自己身上。如果這就是練習成果，金建學真的後悔為什麼一開始會答應和他練習這種事情，孫東柱的吻是充滿情慾的，他輕吻金建學的唇而不急著和他激烈地交纏，稍稍拉開距離時用鼻尖輕蹭對方的鼻側，讓濕熱的氣息擾亂他的理智，引誘身上的人更進一步地侵犯他的唇齒。

「不要這樣。」金建學撐起身，看著身下的人，孫東柱的眼睛很漂亮，彷彿要將他殘存的理智吸走一般的靜靜地注視著他。

「可是哥不也起反應了嗎。」

我們總不能在公司做這樣的事情吧。孫東柱說。仍然用無害卻誘人的眼神凝視著俯在自己身上的金建學。身體的反應讓他覺得窘迫，金建學沒辦法抗拒孫東柱的誘惑，也許只有他見過孫東柱這樣的一面。

見愣住的人沒有動作，孫東柱將人往旁邊推，金建學坐起的位置讓他剛好可以下床跪在他的面前，他不緊不慢地將金建學的褲子解開，褪去了他的貼身衣物，然後是從上方傳來的一聲低吼，是金建學低沈的聲音。

他看著跪在自己跟前的人將自己正在發脹的性器含在了口中，不熟練地吞吐著，生疏的動作帶來的是奇怪的感覺，比起舒服，他更想讓孫東柱停下來。

「教我…」被輕輕推開的孫東柱說著，便被再也忍受不了金建學壓回了床上。

「像這樣。」

「唔……」

金建學拉開還未反應過來的人的褲子，用唇吻了吻同樣脹硬著的性器，孫東柱沒有被這樣對待過，突然的刺激讓他控制不了地呻吟出聲，又覺得羞恥地將自己的嘴捂住。

吻零星地落在性器的各個部分，從根部含咬再到頂端的舔弄，金建學能夠感覺到孫東柱因為緊張而有些僵硬的身體，他伸出一隻手握住孫東柱揪著床單的手。

「放輕鬆，會舒服的。」

他聽話，試圖讓自己緊繃的肌肉鬆弛下來，卻感覺到自己最敏感的部位被加速上下含舔著。孫東柱覺得自己的臉和身體像是發燒一般被情慾灼燒著。金建學和自己不一樣，雖然他們並沒有做過這種事情，但卻知道刺激哪個地方能引發孫東柱誘人的呻吟。

孫東柱的腰一會兒弓起一會兒放鬆，他緊緊抓著那只仍然握住他的手，釋放的快感強烈得讓他不住地顫抖。等到心跳快要讓他覺得自己要暈倒的胸膛平靜下來的時候，金建學已經扯過床頭放著的餐巾紙將嘴裡羞恥的體液吐了出來。

「今晚就在這裡睡吧，明天就說我們在網吧通宵了。」

金建學拉起被子，躺在了才回過神來的孫東柱身旁，兩人隔著一些距離。

「哥沒有關係嗎。」

孫東柱知道慾望上來以後不去解決的難受，沒有多想地靠近了他一些，用手撫上了被子下面金建學仍硬著的性器。

金建學皺眉，控制著自己被打亂的呼吸。然而身旁孫東柱手上的動作沒有停止，稚嫩的套弄緩和著忍耐已久的脹痛，他們側身相對著，棉被因為底下的動作形成著色情的起伏。

直到孫東柱的手發酸，看著面前的金建學隱忍地閉著眼喘著，又在到達高潮前動情地將這個努力讓他釋放的人吻住。

屬於兩個人之間的秘密又不可避免地變多了。

……

愛情旅館逐漸變成了他們另一個秘密場所。

金建學發覺自己已經陷入這段禁忌的關係時似乎已經晚了。他們會在最色情最下流的地方相擁、愛撫、親吻，卻從來沒有真正地做過愛。

當成員們也開始感到奇怪為什麼兩人從宿舍里失蹤的時間變多時，他也能平靜地做出從前自己最不擅長的說謊動作。當然在幾次快要穿幫的時候，一旁的李抒澔有點看不下去地幫了他圓謊。明明一切並不是因自己而起，金建學卻越發在意這段不像樣的關係，用蹩腳的藉口做著保護性的掩飾。

直到有一天，孫東柱有些失落地從合奏室門前逃走。

本來只是想在大家已經下班的時間，試探地去看看姜賢求是否還在熬夜作曲。他靠近門邊，卻從門縫里看見了自己哥哥的鍵盤旁邊，有些擁擠的沙發上，姜賢求彎腰吻著正仰著頭緊閉雙眼的李寄旭。

他一瞬間似乎想起了孫東明曾經對自己說的話，更讓他不知所措的事，他心裡面一種奇怪的感覺將他包圍，腦海裡第一時間浮現的竟是金建學的臉。

那天晚上，是金建學先到了旅館房間。卻發現孫東柱明顯非常失落，他一進門便抱住了金建學。

「建學哥，我們做吧。」

金建學是驚訝的，只有這最後一層關係，他們不應該捅破。但是長久的邊緣肉體關係也讓金建學的理智趨向崩潰，在孫東柱將他的褲子脫去，跪下為他口交的時候，最後一根清醒的弦似乎也隨著身體傳來的快感崩掉了。

孫東柱的動作並沒有很溫柔，也許是因為心裡面他說不清的複雜情緒，他似乎不能冷靜下來。他一遍遍地用舌頭將金建學碩大的性器從根部舔弄到頂端，直到感覺金建學插進他發根里的手指不住地收緊。

他將人拉起，然後是再熟悉不過的，那種能將人慾火點燃的激烈的擁吻。

真的沒關係嗎。

在彼此身上已經一絲不掛，在明知道再問也已經來不及停止的時候，金建學還是喘著粗重的氣息將疑問落在孫東柱的耳邊。

「哥不想和我做嗎…？」

好像是要把一切的責任推到金建學身上的反問，孫東柱知道金建學不可能拒絕自己，他只是用無辜的小鹿般澄淨的雙眼看著身上遲疑的人，如果只是看著這張臉，沒有人會想到他竟會躺在彷彿連空氣都是骯髒的情趣旅館的床上。

當冰冷的潤滑劑被抹在自己未經開發過的地方，金建學的指尖一點點地深入為自己做擴張時，孫東柱開始有些後悔自己的決定。他強忍著疼痛，在金建學溫柔的安撫下才終於完成了這本該羞恥卻被痛楚折磨得忘記害羞的過程。

滾燙的性器進入自己身體時候的那種似乎快要撕裂的疼痛讓孫東柱的指甲幾乎要抓破金建學的後背。金建學沒敢大幅度地動作，只是忍耐著內壁包裹著自己慾望的刺激，慢慢地讓身下的人適應自己抽插的動作。

他的動作很輕，直到每一下的疼痛開始減弱，從身體深處發出的酥麻感布滿孫東柱全身的每個毛孔，身體的反應開始變得奇怪。他似乎明白了為什麼有人會喜歡上做這麼疼的事情。

再抬眼，努力地睜開因為舒服的感覺而不住想閉起的眼看向金建學，他的汗水滴落在自己有些發顫的身體上。

「還疼嗎…？」

孫東柱搖搖頭，摟緊了他。

似乎已經不疼了，身體是，心裡也是。從自己提出這種不可理喻的練習開始，好像是一直在玩弄金建學感情般的勾引，他其實都知道，金建學從來都不捨得拒絕他，從好久好久以前開始，一直都是。

他原以為今天自己會很受傷，但是在見到金建學以後難過的感覺卻奇怪的消散了。只是看見里金建學在等著自己就會很安心。甚至那麼多次不必要的練習，連孫東柱自己都搞不清楚，原來他只是想用身體確認自己真正的感情。

在彼此的體溫最終交融，將原始的慾望融化的瞬間，他終於明白自己喜歡的人是誰。

……

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 健身房裡。
> 
> 「建學啊，這次你該怎麼收買我呀。」李抒澔用熟悉的欠揍語氣說著。
> 
> 「？」
> 
> 「你看你背後，別跟我說你是被貓抓的。」
> 
> 孫東柱這個人……
> 
> 金建學無語，看來今晚也要在床上跟他算賬了。


End file.
